Cacoloth
Large Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar, Yugoloth) Hit Dice: 16d8+112 (184 hp) Initiative: +10 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 27 (-1 size, +6 Dex, +12 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 21 Base Attack/Grapple: +16/+27 Attack: Claw +22 melee (1d10+7) Full Attack: 2 claws +22 melee (1d10+7) and bite +20 melee (1d8+3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Emanations, spell-like abilities, summon yugoloths Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to acid and poison, resistance to cold 10 and electricity 10 and fire 10, see invisibility, spell resistance 27, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +17, Ref +16, Will +14 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 23, Con 25, Int 16, Wis 18, Cha 20 Skills: Bluff +24, Climb +26, Concentration +26, Intimidate +26, Jump +28, Knowledge (the planes) +22, Listen +23, Search +22, Sense Motive +23, Spot +23, Tumble +27 Feats: Dodge, Empower Spell-Like Ability (cone of cold), Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Multiattack, Power Attack Environment: Bleak Eternity of Gehenna Organization: Solitary, pair, or group (4-8) Challenge Rating: 16 Treasure: Standard coins Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 17-31 HD (large); 32-48 HD (huge) Standing near thirteen feet tall, this vaguely humanoid creature glares at you with a pair of burning yellow eyes. Its slate gray body is completely hairless and corded with muscles. Its two long, lanky arms end in three wicked looking talons. Despite its hulking appearance, a fierce intelligence burns behind those yellow eyes. The cacoloths are the guards in the yugoloth caste system. Specifically, they are the personal guards of the Altroloths and the Oinoloth, however they do occasionally serve high ranking ultroloths and arcanaloths. Cacoloths are unquestionably loyal in their guard duties – an oddly lawful trait – however, when serving ultroloths and arcanaloths, they do very little to hide the contempt they have for their charges. Obviously, cacoloths think that ‘mere’ ultroloths and arcanaloths are unworthy of their protection or that their abilities would be better served elsewhere. Unfortunately, the cacoloths haven’t been very forthcoming on this issue as of yet. Cacoloths stand near 13 feet tall and weigh about 1,000 pounds. COMBAT A cacoloth’s most potent abilities are its emanations and it knows this. Their emanations allow them to quickly change tactics on the battlefield and easily affect a large number of opponents. Despite this, cacoloths love to wade into battle and tear into enemies with their talons. Often, if they know that they will soon be going into battle, they prepare by casting greater magic fang on their bite and claws. A cacoloth’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Emanations (Su): As a standard action, a cacoloth can emanate one of five different effects from its body. The cacoloth can only have one emanation active at the same time. The emanations are: Cold: The cacoloth exudes an aura of bone chilling cold. Anyone within 20 ft. of the cacoloth takes 1d8 points of cold damage and must make a Fort save (DC 25) or become slowed, as per the spell (caster level 15th), for 1d6+1 rounds. While this emanation is active, the cacoloth is immune to cold. The save DC is Constitution based. Desiccation: The cacoloth can emit a palpable aura of unlife that sucks the very juices from the bodies of the living. Anyone within 10 ft. of the cacoloth must make a Fort save (DC 25) or take 1d4 points of Constitution damage. Anyone who successfully saves cannot be affected by that particular cacoloth’s Constitution damage for 24 hours. The save DC is Constitution based. Fire: The cacoloth exudes intense heat within a short range. Anyone within 10 ft. of the cacoloth takes 3d6 points of fire damage. While this emanation is active, the cacoloth is immune to fire. Poison: The cacoloth surrounds itself in an aura of poison and sickness. Anyone within 30 ft. of the cacoloth must make a Fort save (DC 25) or become nauseated for 2d6 rounds. Those immune to poison are immune to the effects of this emanation. The save DC is Constitution based. Spell Turning: The cacoloth sheathes itself in a glimmering field of magical energy. This functions as per the spell, although once this emanation blocks the indicated number of spell levels, it becomes unusable by the cacoloth for 24 hours. The caster level is 16th. Spell-like Abilities: At will – detect good, greater dispel magic, greater magic fang, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), polymorph (self only), wall of force; 3/day – call lightning storm (DC 20), cone of cold (DC 20); 1/day – circle of death (DC 21), power word stun. Caster level 16th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Yugoloths (Sp): Once per day a cacoloth can attempt to summon 1d6 dergholoths, 1d4 mezzoloths, or another cacoloth with a 60% chance of success. This is the equivalent of an 7th-level spell. See Invisibility (Su): Cacoloths have a continuous see invisibility ability, as the spell (caster level 16th). Category:Yugoloths